


Words Unspoken

by GothMaureen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Big Happy Family (TM), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brainwave entrainment;</p><p>a method to simulate the brain into entering a specific state using pulses of sound, light, or electromagnetic fields which elicit the brain's 'frequency follow' response, encouraging brainwaves to align to the frequency of the given beat.</p><p>Or, the fic where Charles convinces Erik not to go out on his own and both the X-Men and the former Brotherhood return to the Institute, there are three young women who are just looking for where they fit in, and soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebell Barricade (FuzzyPurplePenguins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Written In Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850849) by [Bluebell Barricade (FuzzyPurplePenguins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/Bluebell%20Barricade). 



> Wow. I started this almost two years ago, and finished it just at the end of last year: i.e, it is not perfect and I do not claim as such. This was born partially out of my best friend's fic Written in Ink, which I read as she wrote it and from the concept of writing a character that uses entrainment via music as a superpower; and I was incredibly inspired to write this story from that character, Lola's, perspective.
> 
> Lola Brewer is my creation, and the Echoes (Alana &Kiley) belong to my best friend Bluebell Barricade. 
> 
> I repeat, this is not perfect. I have never claimed to know everything about the Marvel universe and I probably never will, which is fine. I wanted to write this to learn to get to know my character better, and in the end I'm pretty proud of what I managed to create. 
> 
> In the beginning, this was meant to be the first part of a larger series that would tie the X-Men film franchise to the MCU (explaining why Clint is around), and while I've started the next part, I don't know if it'll ever get finished or even posted. Honestly, I just really love these characters a lot, I've been writing them for long enough that I've become attached. 
> 
> Also, just for background: Lola was among the mutants recruited by Charles and Erik during the events of First Class. And Jean is kind of a bitch in this, mostly because when I wrote this story I wasn't a huge fan of hers, and she's based more on the film version of the character, who tbh is a little bit of a bitch sometimes. Since then my feelings about Jean have cooled considerably, but please keep that in mind while you read this. 
> 
> Like any fic, this one has it's flaws, I'm just gonna go out and say it. But like I said, I wanted to share my character with anybody who is willing to listen and read about her. 
> 
> Please, read on.

 

**_capo_ **

The marks on her arm sting like a new piercing, and Lola stares down at the bursts of multicolored light weaving their way around and down her right arm, looking more like a tattoo sleeve each time she looks at it. The black-haired teen shakes her head before stepping out of her bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her. Lola follows the path she knows well by now, one hand pressed to the wall, her mind careful and focused, brief interludes of other people’s emotions practically  _ throwing  _ themselves at her (people her age aren’t good at controlling their innermost thoughts, it’s like they  _ want  _ her to hear). 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A flirty female voice says, and Lola looks down the hallway to see Raven leaning against the wall, the blue of her skin blending seamlessly in with the darkness of the night outside and the dark wood. “You shouldn’t be up this late, it’s past curfew.”

“Neither should you,” Lola fires back at her. The two of them are back and forth like this in private, never in public, ever since everything that went down with Shaw. 

“Well, are you going to wake them up and get us both in trouble?” Raven glances over as Lola steps closer towards the shape-shifter, her eyes giving the answer before she can say anything.

“Of course not, do I look that stupid to you?”

They find a way to climb up onto the roof, and Lola conjures up a soft melody, not a particular song, just a little tune she’d heard on the radio for them. They search for constellations before Raven asks the black-haired female about her mark. “When did you get it?”

“Just a couple of hours ago, I think. My shoulder started hurting like a motherfucker and woke me up, and there it was. When I woke up it was just barely to my elbow, and now, well, you can see it. “ She holds out her arm, and Raven looks down at it with reverence in her eyes.

“You still don’t have yours yet?” 

Raven sighs, shaking her head. 

“It’ll happen, I know it.” Lola nudges closer to her, their hips touching through their PJs, and the entrainer sets a hand on Raven’s knee. “I can feel it, you’re not meant to be alone. “

“I hope you’re right.”

“When have I been wrong so far?”

* * *

It’s been a year since that night on the roof, and Lola’s powers have been growing enough for her to be given a nickname by the other students (mostly Alex). They call her Rhythm, for the music that she can now bring out of her own mind, that is powerful and fucking  _ loud _ , that is her link to others now. Professor Charles teaches her to focus on what she wants her opponent to do, to put her own emotions into the beat, to make the music a part of who she is.

More students join the Academy, and Lola suddenly is part of the younger class of students, her connection to some of them nearly non-existent. Raven, Hank and Angel respect her, for they know first-hand the strength of the pierced female’s powers, but some of the newer students ignore her, clumping her with Alex and Sean until they learn  _ exactly  _ what it is that she can do. They respect her, but from then on the black-haired teen sticks to the bonded pair whenever she can, her nights spent alone or in Raven’s company. 

The other younger students quickly realize that if she was part of the original group that she must be strong enough to hold her own, and for the most part they ignore her outside of class. A part of her is missing though, and Lola searches among the muddled thoughts and emotions of her peers for a pair of faded blue and pink lights, twisted together like DNA.

It’s another year before they surface.

* * *

Lola can’t sleep, she’s been pacing all over the place, and it finally takes Raven climbing into her bed for the brain-wave controller to actually fall asleep; curled up under the sheets, next to the shape-shifter she feels at ease. It feels like it’s only been minutes before she’s shaken out of her peaceful dreams, shooting up out of the bed, covered in sweat, her mind feeling like it’s on fire.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Raven is only half-awake, yellow eyes heavy as she looks over at Lola, and reaching out a hand she recoils at the sweat covering the black-haired teen’s skin. “Lola, what is it?”

“My head, it’s.. it’s..” But Lola can’t form sentences, her mind is spinning with intermingled webs of blue and pink, curling together and breaking apart, but always returning to that coiled strand she’s been hiding at the back of her mind. She grabs Raven’s hand and fills the shape-shifter’s head with those images, the azure and rose colored lights intermingled with a harmony she’s never heard before, and Raven knows without saying that this is something important.

“I don’t know who it is, but they’re important. They will come and change everything here, their presence will bring about new mutants, and nothing will remain the same.” Lola tries to make sense of the muddled emotions that she can’t read completely, and before she can say anything more the lights vanish, their presence fading from the entrainer’s mind. 

“Shh, it’s fine.” Raven pulls Lola closer, running her fingers through the other woman’s curls. But she knows that whatever is coming, whoever is here, Lola is right. The black-haired female has never been wrong in any of her notions before, and it’s not like she’s going to start now.

* * *

The next day Lola wakes up to sunshine streaming through her curtains, Raven’s body still curled up next to her own. As much as they care for each other, they are not meant for each other, as Lola’s soulmark proves. The black-haired female climbs out of bed and dresses, hearing the shape-shifter wake as she does so. She shrugs on a tank top and jeans before lacing up a pair of black Converse, looking up to find Raven gone, probably back to her own room by now.

She heads down to the courtyard for the first lesson of the day with Charles and Erik, and finds Ororo seated on one of the benches, a tiny whirlwind dancing above her fingertips. “Nice,” Lola says, sitting down next to the darker-skinned female. 

“Thanks,” Ororo smiles, and the tiny cyclone spins over to Lola, who calmly blows it out of her face and back to its owner. The two of them sit in relative silence for another minute before they spot Bobby and John, hands clasped together, walking into the courtyard. Both pairs nod to each other as the males sit down on the opposite side of the makeshift circle of chairs and benches that make up the courtyard classroom. 

It’s not long before the others filter in, taking seats around the circle and leaving the blank spot at the head of it for Charles and Erik. Emotions filter in slowly from the others (lust from Alex and Sean as per usual, silvery flames that flicker at her temples), and Lola is about to make a joke when she spots her least favorite person on the planet enter the courtyard. Jean’s mind is closed off to the pierced female as usual, but Lola can feel tiny pinpricks of wrath-like red seething under the telepath’s controlled mind, under the protections she placed there the day she learned what Lola could do. Nodding to Scott (she has nothing against  _ him,  _ the dude just has the unfortunate fate of being soul-bond to Jean, it’s not his fault, and plus he’s Alex’s brother, he’s not that bad away from his girlfriend), Lola pointedly ignores the redhead and goes back to talking to Ororo.

And then she’s hit with a blast of emotions, anxiety and fear and joy and all kinds of things, and Lola looks up at the entrance to the mansion and sees two strawberry blonde teens walking towards the group. Reaching out to the twins, Lola realizes it’s  _ them _ , feeling for a brief moment their emotions, and feeling their powers like sound in her head. One is smooth and soft and welcoming and pink, the other is hesitant and dripping with feelings and the most saturated blue that Lola’s ever seen. Pushing away slowly, as not to alert them to her presence, the black-haired female focuses instead on the incoming presence of Charles and Erik. They’re not far, but seem to be taking their time, probably talking about these two new girls. 

Oh yes, things are about to get very interesting around here.

* * *

Suddenly the blue lights make sense when Lola sees Alana’s power: the matter seeping out of her skin is the same bright color that frames her emotions and thoughts. The pink is Kiley then, and it makes sense when Lola thinks about it. The telepath’s mind isn’t quite as much of an open book, and Lola doesn’t pry, sensing the pain behind the walls she’s putting up.

The pierced female pairs up with Raven for drills (no surprise there), the two of them falling into a routine they know well by now. “What do you think of the newbies?” Lola asks as they finish a round of sparring back and forth, the entrainer’s mind focused on controlling her surroundings as opposed to her friend. 

“They seem nice enough,” the shape-shifter responds as they wait for Charles to call for lunch, knowing it’ll be anytime now. “Pretty strong too, for not having any real training.” 

There’s a brief pause before Raven adds on to her sentence. “You really think they’re the ones who are gonna change everything?”

“Without a doubt.”

* * *

Lola finds herself drawn to the twins, their intermingled emotions calling out to the black-haired teen with a sort of patient urgency. She sees the bow and arrow on Kiley’s wrist, a clear mark that her soulmate is out there and waiting for her, but Alana’s is missing from any clear spot. The entrainer can  _ feel  _ it’s presence, a gold and red light that is almost reminiscent of what she’s seen of Scott’s powers. But Lola doesn’t push, she just focuses on befriending the twins, and it is painfully easy.

About a month after the Echos arrive at the Academy, Charles asks her to officially join the X-Men team. Lola accepts, taking the old uniform from her closet and starting the process of making it fit. Raven helps her, the two of them on Lola’s bedroom floor with a pile of yellow and blue fabric and sewing supplies, until the whole thing is complete. The pierced female hangs it in the closet with everybody else’s, in between Emma and Raven’s, the first women to be a part of the X-team. 

It’s only a few days later that she’s called into the field, Charles’ voice in her head telling her that it’s time. She shrugs into the suit, snapping her hip belt on, curls pulled in a high ponytail, and steps into the X-Hangar, where she sees Emma, Azazel and Raven waiting for her. “Do you clean up nicely or what?” The telepath smirks, as Lola takes her place next to the shapeshifter. 

“I think that was a compliment?” 

Emma just smiles again before going into the details of the mission.

* * *

“Rhythm, here, help!!” Raven’s words cut through Lola’s in-ear comm, and the entrainer runs to where she spots her friend, a crowd of human soldiers encroaching on her.

Clicking a button on her gauntlet when she’s a few feet away, a pounding bass-filled sound fills the area around them. Lola reaches out to the men’s minds, pulling them away from her friend, reaching into their innermost thoughts. “Their base is in the city, I don’t know where, but they’ve been sent by the government!” She half-yells into her own comm over the music, pulling the soldiers’ minds away from the battle, forcing them back to wherever the hell they came from. 

“This is not good,” Emma’s voice rings in the pierced female’s ear. “Charles will want to know more about this.” 

“Duh,” Lola smarts back as she searches through the human minds for any more information, pushing all other thoughts away. “These guys are just foot soldiers, they don’t know anything other than their orders.” 

“Why thank you Rhythm, I hadn’t even gotten to that yet,” Lola can hear the smirk in the telepath’s voice as she watches the human men walk away. 

“Back to the jet everybody, our work is done here.”

* * *

It's later, when she's patching herself up that Lola realizes that this is only the beginning: she's just made the first step toward the destiny laid out for her. Sitting on the floor of her bedroom, the entrainer focuses her mind and looks within for an answer as to what her next choice will be. There isn't a clear thought there: the next move will not be made by Lola herself.

* * *

The summer after the twins arrive, there's a trip out to the visiting circus. Normally Lola would be against something like this, but Professor Charles says it's OK, so she lets Alex convince her to go. It ends up being an insane amount of fun, with Emma and Azazel chaperoning. The entrainer wanders with her friends and weeds through the barrage of feelings that come with being in crowds of people. Thankfully Sean and Alex are enough distraction, throwing popcorn kernels at people (the best bit being Emma throwing one at Jean), and then Kiley and Alana spot something, or someone in the crowd that sparks them to freak out.

"What's so special about bluebells?" Lola asks, latching onto the only part of their words she heard. 

After a quick explanation, it all clicks into place, and the pierced female reaches her mind out to the telepath’s. Lola finds the sweet smell of bluebells in her nose, and a soothing voice, but it’s only a flash, only the briefest glimpse. She would never want to intrude into memories of somebody she considers a friend without their permission. 

“Codename: Bluebell!” Sean mumbles through a mouthful of cotton candy, and the black-haired female can’t help but laugh a bit at her friend. 

“Where did you even get that?” Alana asks the question the whole group of teens has been wondering, since their friend never really left the group as far as anyone else could see. 

“Oh you know, around.” 

"Anyway, back to what matters- go talk to him!" The conversation moves back toward Kiley and her soulmate, the brown-haired boy in purple. “Go, before I have to physically drag you over there!” 

There’s pinpricks of pink flashing around Lola’s eyes, she can feel the apprehension in her friend’s mind, but it’s intermingled with joy and love and happiness. The entrainer reaches out for the archer boy, and his thoughts are violet, strong and powerful and Lola smiles. Her friend’s soulmate is kind and fair and together they will do great things and be great people. 

Not even Jean being a jerk can ruin this moment, not for any of them.

* * *

Kiley is goo-goo eyes over her soulmate, and it’s so wonderful to feel the emotions that come along with it, as Lola sits down with Angel as they wait for the show to properly start, that same night at the circus. It’s a warmth, and Clint’s waves are a deep violet that go deep into Kiley’s soul, and Lola can feel the elation, the joy in her friend’s heart and mind. The entrainer backs away slowly, letting Kiley enjoy this moment without any more interruption. The show is fun, and Lola can see Clint’s appeal, he’s acrobatic and strong, and his skill with that bow is unlike anything the blackette has ever seen before. “He asked for my phone number,” Kiley had said prior to the show’s start, and Lola finds everything about this pair endearing. Their courtship will be one of sweet love, of soulmates who will grow and learn together, and the entrainer knows this is perfect for calm, collected Kiley.

What Lola is more concerned about is Alana. The more the entrainer interacts with her, the closer they get, the more of the matter-controller’s emotions seep into Lola, just like the substance she controls. Blue and sticky with feelings, the entrainer knows that Alana is scared and lonely and unsure of her own fate with her soulmate. Lola never pries to hard, never seeks to learn just  _ who  _ the Echo’s other half is, but it is something that always seems to be on Alana’s mind, even if she’s not consciously aware of it. Something tells her that eventually, someday soon, there will be joy for her friend, that she will finally be able to speak and feel and interact with her mate like everybody else; but that Alana will have to wait, she’ll deal with more than just that pain in her life. 

Lola just hopes that her friend is strong enough to make it until then. 

* * *

It’s Lola’s third year as a student when she meets Alison. Charles and Erik have been putting out calls, and sending out the other teachers to find other mutants for some time now, so it really shouldn’t be a surprise when the beautiful blonde girl waltzes into the mansion during the middle of a snowstorm alongside another, older mutant. Something in the entrainer’s mind latches onto this beautiful girl, something about the multi-colored sparks that make up her thoughts is familiar and it snaps into place when the newcomer lifts up her hair to reveal her mark. Music notes, black and solid, that weave their way up the blonde’s neck and end just below her ear.

“Alison Blaire.” Her voice is strong and melodic and soothing, and Lola is entranced from the start. “My body can absorb sound waves, and then I convert them to light energy, like blasts and stuff.” 

The entrainer immediately starts smacking Alana’s arm, her entire body is freaking out. “Lana, Lana, Lana!” 

“The fuck, I see her! Calm down.” 

When Alison’s eyes make their way over to where Lola is sitting, she smiles, just a little bit. The blackette barely hears when Alex codenames the new girl (“Dazzler”), she is so drawn to her soulmate, to this girl of light and color. “Welcome to the group. So, are you and Rhythm gonna go run off and make out now?” Alex smirks, thinking he’s being clever, as per usual. 

“I don’t know, are we?” Alison’s eyes look over the mark covering almost all of Lola’s arm by now, from her covered shoulder blade to just inches above her wrist. The blackette barely has time to blurt out a “yes” before she’s pulling Alison up the stairs, toward her bedroom. Lola slams the door shut behind them, and even though the room is dark, curtains over the windows, the blonde lights up the room. Both figuratively and literally. Lola’s barely aware of the little song that’s flowing out of her own body, but when she sees the rainbow-colored lights in Alison’s hands, it all falls into place. 

“We were made for each other, you realize that, right?” The blonde steps closer toward where Lola is standing, by the bed. “My favorite thing in the entire world is music, it’s what I want to do with my life.” 

The entrainer doesn’t respond, instead she pushes the distance between herself and Alison and kisses the blonde girl. Thoughts and emotions rush through Lola’s head, but for once in her life the blackette isn’t even paying attention. All that matters is her, and her soulmate, together, at long last. 

* * *

Eventually, Lola meets the other mutant who accompanied her soulmate to the mansion. Remy LeBeau is charming and suave and downright gorgeous, with his thick New Orleans accent. But the blackette spies a black handprint around the kinetic energy manipulator’s arm, right in the crook of it; something pricks on the edge of the entrainer’s mind, something about Gambit, as her friends (mostly Alex and Sean) have dubbed this new- well, he’s not a teacher really, more like another addition to the field team; about his soulmate. Something familiar about whoever will complete this newcomer’s heart. What, Lola’s not really sure of.

It’s about a few weeks after Gambit and Alison have been at the Institute when somebody, Lola has no idea who, suggests a hot tub get-together, since the East Coast is being overloaded with snow storms and of course, Alex just wants to see everybody in their swimsuits. Naturally. The entrainer leads Alison down to where the oversized indoor pool and tub are. “Good lord, is Professor Xavier loaded or something?” The blonde says as she looks around. 

“I think so.” Lola says, tugging her shirt over her head before slipping into the tub, since they’re the first ones here, the entrainer’s bedroom being closest to this end of the house. “I know the house is family property and Charles-er, Professor Xaiver, has been making changes to it ever since the school opened, so he’s got to have money somewhere.” Alison joins her after a moment, dipping her toes into the tub and then sliding over to where the blackette is waiting. They don’t have more than a moment alone before Alex and Sean rumble into the room, a sleepy, dazed look in the latter’s eyes that gives Lola all she needs to know about what  _ they  _ were up to before this. 

The twins aren’t far behind, and Lola is pleased to see that while she’s still a little scared, Alana seems comfortable enough to be around in a swimsuit. Clearly her mark is covered in some way, and as long as her friends are happy, the entrainer was too. Lola does get a chuckle out of Alex’s remark about Alana’s mark not being on her chest, but the blackette keeps it to herself. 

“You’re such a perv, “ Kiley smacks the blonde male’s arm, the  _ thwack  _ reasoning through the rest of the room. “Stop ogling my sister.” 

“I am just appreciating ‘Lana’s beautiful form,” Alex goes all wide-eyed, trying to-well, Lola isn’t sure what his angle is actually. “Is that really a problem?”

“Shouldn’t you be looking at your own boyfriend?” Alana hugs herself tight, arms over her stomach. 

Sean confirms what Lola already knows (“I’m post-cotial, he can look at whatever he damn wants”), and the blackette scrunches up her nose even thinking about her two friends like that. Even if they are soulmates, she does  _ not  _ need to know that. “We do not need to know about that,” She frowns, as Alison laughs into her shoulder at everything that’s going on. Everybody continues to talk, and Lola savors this, this feeling of being so comfortable and happy, with her friends, these people who she can call her own. Something breaks through though, and the blackette turns to see Alana talking to Sean. 

All Lola hears is the word  _ mark _ , but the entrainer knows what that means. “You guys really wanna see it?” Alana says, standing up. 

“You don’t have to-” Lola bursts out, because blue seeps into her mind and the blackette knows this is a big deal, she can feel the apprehension in Alana’s mind about doing this. And then the wet fabric drops and there it is, ruby and gold shining on her friend’s hip. Lola’s mind floods with that same color, searching for something, anything at all, but Scott is too far away and Alana doesn’t know more than her own feelings. The room is silent for another moment, until Sean breaks it (as he would). 

“Dude, that fucking sucks.”

Everybody flocks to Alana now, offering help and love and Lola’s weak smile hides a mind filled with a thousand different shades of color, from soft pink to glimmering bright orange. This, this is what a family is supposed to be.

* * *

Charles calls Lola into his office a month later, along with the rest of the field team. “I think it is time that we began to introduce the members of the Second Class into the fold.” He folds his hands on his blanket-covered lap as they all sit around the room. “Scott, Jean, Bobby, John and the Echo twins have all shown great leaps in control, among other things, in the time they have been at this school. We could use more field team members, and you all know why.”

“How are we going to go about this?” Emma says from where she’s leaning against one of the many bookcases in the room. “They can’t just  _ join  _ the team.”

“You’re going to test them, aren’t you?” Lola speaks up from her place in one of the few chairs in the office. “Like you did with us, if I’m right?” 

Charles smiles, looking over at the entrainer, one of his prize students, even though she and her friends won’t be students for much longer. “Yes, you’re quite right Lola. They’ll go out in groups of two, on a mission with three of you all-” he gestures to the rest of the room. “First group is Emma, Remy, and Raven. You’ll have Scott and Alana.”

“I want a telepath on every team, as you’ll see soon enough. But as well, I want to try to test team dynamics with these new recruits of ours. Second group will be Angel, Hank and Sean, you three will be with John and Kiley.”

Lola watches as her mentor turns to where she’s sitting. “And you, Miss Brewer, you will be leading the third team. I gander you know who you’re working with?”

“Myself, Janos and Alex?” She turns her head, taking a guess at her teammates, and when Charles smiles Lola knows she’s guessed right, “And we’ll have Jean and Bobby.”

“Correct. Besides training Second Class, Lola, this is a test for you as well. I truly want to see your leadership skills on this mission, are we clear?” Erik says the first thing he’s said this entire meeting from his place behind his soulmate’s wheelchair. 

“Crystal.”

* * *

All hell breaks loose during the first group’s mission.

Lola is going over her graduation plans with Charles and Erik in the telepath’s study (a homier, more comfortable room than his formal office, the entrainer has known the bonded pair long enough to warrant her meeting with them in this room) when it happens. “I want to stay here, if you’ll let me. I’ll clean the house if I have to-” 

“My dear, you’ll be welcome here as long as you like.” Charles smiles, holding up one hand. “Along with the rest of our fellow teachers, we would like to offer you a position here, teaching.”

Lola is gobsmacked,  _ her,  _ a teacher? It’s weird but somehow feels right. “You don’t have to choose right away, there is time before your graduation. That is why I asked that you lead the final trainee mission, my dear.” Erik says, his cool voice betraying only the slightest emotion. “You are a strong woman, Lola. Your powers have grown and so have you. The Xavier Institute would be lucky to have you.”

“Take some time to think about it,” Charles places his hand on Lola’s. “You will always have a place here.” 

The entrainer is about to say something when the door to the study bursts open, and Kiley is standing there, eyes wide and scared. “Something’s wrong with Alana!” 

Lola looks up and suddenly emotions rush to her mind, and she realizes that Charles is still holding her hand, his telepathic powers flowing from him to her. But the master telepath doesn’t move his hand, instead the professor keeps his palm on Lola’s. She can tell this is a test, so Lola focuses her mind, seeking out both pink and blue lights until she’s latched onto the twins’ brainwaves. Alana’s are faint, humming with a vibrance the entrainer doesn’t really understand. 

/ _ What does it mean?/ _  Lola reaches out to both Charles and Kiley, flooding her mentor’s mind with her own brand of mind power, letting the Matter-colored light seep into his mind. 

_ /Alana is in trouble. We must do something about it./  _

“Kiley, we need your help.”

“Please, whatever I can do, I’ll do it.” Kiley’s brainwaves are frantic and scared and her powers are loose and free, pink shimmering around her eyes and fingertips. “Just tell me what to do.” 

Lola goes to stand, but Charles doesn’t let go of her hand.  _ /No, Lola, we need you too. Stay./ _

“Can you tell what happened to her?” Kiley’s voice is weak as she walks toward the group. 

“I don’t know, she’s so far away, I can’t read her across this distance.”

“Would my powers be able to help? Lana and I have a...a telepathic connection. It’s been like that since we were little. That’s how I can tell something’s wrong.” The telepath scratches at her wrist, the one with her soulmark on it. 

The entrainer holds out her other hand, gesturing Kiley over. “Take my hand, and get ready for a rush.”

The second Kiley’s skin is touching hers, Lola’s eyes flash open, one glowing pink, the other blue. “Alana...Alana’s been shot.” The blackette is reaching out, hundreds of miles to where the others are, and prompts Kiley to initiate contact with her twin. Meanwhile, Lola gives Charles the nudge to contact Emma, while she reaches out and weaves together pink, blue and the violet of her own power together, trying to help soothe her friend. She does it quietly, trying to not alert Alana to what’s going on, the matter manipulator doesn’t need any more simulation that she’s already getting. 

_ /They’re getting her out of there,/  _ Charles’s voice fills Lola’s head, and the entrainer finishes twisting together a chain of emotions, pushing it off toward Alana. 

/Is she going to be alright?/ Kiley’s voice is softer, calmer, warmer than the professor’s. 

/ _ We can only hope./ _

* * *

Lola pushes through the crowd, finding Raven and Hank in medbay, lifting an unconscious Alana onto a bed. “Tell me what happened.” She turns to the pair, grey eyes daggers at them both.

“She used too much power,” the shapeshifter says, picking up a bag of medical supplies off the wall as Hank hooks Alana up to an IV, monitoring the Matter manipulator closely. “There were some humans nearby, gunfire...she took two bullets Lo’.” 

“I know that part.” Lola looks at her friend, waiting for more. 

“She had a shield up, I don’t know what happened but apparently she melded minds with her sister. Kiley saved her life, took her pain so we could get to her.” 

The entrainer is silent. “I-I had no idea. Kiley was in the same room as me, I could see into her mind, and she-”

“She’s a telepath Lola, she can hide what she wants from you, you know that better than any of us.” 

The blackette sighs before looking back down at Alana, who is still unconscious in the bed as Hank continues to prod her. “She’s lost a lot of blood,” the male says quietly. “I can’t replace the Matter she’s lost, but the blood-”

“I’ll do it.” 

Kiley is standing there, in the doorway. “Her Matter is slowly becoming a part of me now. I can help you with both of those things. I want to help.” 

“Well then, let’s begin.”

* * *

Alana wakes up five days later, and in those five days many things change. The first is that for once, everybody can see a mark on Jean: three silver claw marks on each hand now shine there. Everybody in the school is buzzing with this new information, and Lola for once can finally see more into Jean’s mind, just briefly. It’s hazy and blurry but the knowledge that the telepath finally has to deal with fate that is not on her terms: Jean is vulnerable. Lola doesn’t pry but it is very satisfying to see the redhead lurking around trying to keep a low profile. The second thing, the better thing, is literally seeing the phoenix fade from Scott’s skin right before Lola’s eyes. Finally though, Scott comes to Lola the day before Alana wakes up.

“I um..it’s changed.” He looks down at his arm, and Lola stops him from showing her. 

“Scott, I know. I’ve known for a while.” The blackette touches her friend’s covered arm and looks into his red sunglasses-covered eyes. “Show it to her first. She deserves to be the first.”

In a surprising turn of events for him, Scott hugs Lola. 

* * *

 

Once Alana is finally well enough to be out of bed, they all end up at the local diner, Emma chaperoning them out. When Scott joins them, sliding into the booth next to Alana, Lola hides her smile, rolling her eyes as Alana flicks a tiny bit of Matter at a gaping Alex.

“Be nice,” the strawberry blonde says, and the group’s conversation continues, ordering food and laughing. Lola is pushed tight against Alison, but that’s just the way she likes it. They split a massive plate of onion rings, fries and an Oreo milkshake, fingers grazing and noses bumping, but everybody else is fairly occupied they don’t notice the couple. 

“I’m joining SHIELD.” Kiley’s voice breaks through the chatter, and everybody’s heads all turn at once to stare at the telepath. 

“WHAT?” Alex and Alana both stare, incredulous, at Kiley. 

“I’m joining SHIELD, when I turn eighteen.”

“Why?” Sean is the one to ask the question literally everybody in the room is thinking. 

“They sent me a job offer, and I’m going to take it.” The strawberry blonde runs her finger down the side of her milkshake glass, talking about being a part of something bigger. 

The entire group is confused and Lola is trying to control herself because this doesn’t make sense, Kiley and Alana’s fates are still intertwined. This makes no sense, even if Alana did also get a letter, something seems off. The twins look at each other and Kiley’s cheeks flush. “Oh.” 

“We don’t all have your ESP twin shit,” the blackette frowns. 

“Clint’s going too,” Alana murmurs, while Kiley starts banging her head against the table. Alex is making stupid little noises, and Lola is just so incredibly  _ done _ . Alison’s hand touches hers under the table before she can raise it though, and the blonde looks into her faintly glowing grey eyes. 

“They’ll be alright Lo’. Breathe.”

Somehow, it works. 

* * *

A week and a half after the debacle at the diner, Lola is standing out in the front of the school alongside the fellow members of First Class. They’re graduating, this is real.

“It seems like it was just a few days ago all of you were just walking through the doors of this house for the first time,” Charles says from where he’s stationed in front of them. “Long before the Xavier Institute was even an idea, you six entered into a journey none of us could imagine would culminate as it is now.”

“All of you have grown and learned more than either of us, or any of your teachers could have believed possible. Besides being the First Class of the Xaiver Institute, you all first and foremost became X-Men. You all have skills, powers, that you have honed and learned to love and equally fear.” Erik’s voice is calmer than that of his soulmate, but these students know that means nothing against them, it’s just the way Erik is. 

“And so now, I present to you all-” (Because sitting out on the lawn are the rest of the teachers and various students, including most of Second and Third Class) “The Xaiver Institute's First Class-  Angel, Banshee, Beast, Havok, Mystique, and Rhythm!” 

Everybody cheers and claps, and Alison throws bursts of colored light into the air. 

They’ve done it. 

Later that day, Lola enters her bedroom to find a small pile of parcels sitting on her bed, all wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with violet ribbons. “What is all of this?” She murmurs to herself before there’s a knock on her door, and when the entrainer opens it, she sees most of her friends standing on the other side. “Don’t tell me this is your guy’s doing,” Lola points to the packages on her bed.

“Weeeeeelll..” Alex starts out before Alana holds one hand over his mouth to shut him up. “You graduated, that’s a big deal! Can we come in?” 

Lola laughs and steps aside to let the majority of First and Second Class as well as Alison and Ororo into her somewhat larger bedroom (being First Class has it’s perks after all). What she does notice is her fellow graduates are also holding similar brown-wrapped packages. Alex’s have stickers that almost perfectly mirror his plasma, Sean’s have those tacky shiny bows on them in the brightest, most garish orange the blackette has ever seen, Angel’s have delicate white wing stickers on them, while Hank and Raven have matching royal blue ribbons like Lola’s on them. The entrainer watches as her friends all pick various spots around the room: Alex and Sean are leaning up against one side of  the bed with their little pile of packages all jumbled up together, while Alana and Scott are on the opposite side. Raven is curled up in the window seat, wrapped up in a fuzzy blue blanket, Hank nearby. 

“So what is all of this about?” Lola turns to where Kiley is sitting. 

“Who said I had anything to do with this?” The telepath smiles before starting to laugh. “We-we being all of your friends- thought that-”

“That graduating deserved some kind of celebration.” Alison is the one to finish that thought from where she’s curled into a ball against Lola’s headboard. 

“After all, you only graduate from mutant school once.”

* * *

Lola goes to Charles’ study a week after graduation, holding a purple manila folder, which she drops onto the telepath’s desk. “I’m staying.” She says, and watches as Erik enters the room from the side door. “But I don’t want to start teaching right away. Second Class are my friends, and it wouldn't feel right. I’ll stay on the field team and I’ll be a teacher, but I won’t fault my seniority in front of my friends. “

“That comes as no surprise to either of us,” Erik’s cool voice fills the room. “Does a year sound alright to you, Miss Brewer?”

“It sounds perfect. “

“In the meantime, there is actually a task you can fulfill for the Institute in the meantime. “ Charles sets another folder on top of Lola’s before opening it, revealing several photographs among other things. “Yes, we’ve been tracking down young mutants.” He smiles in Lola’s direction, of course already knowing the thoughts running through the blackette’s head without telepathy. 

“We need a team to help us find these potential students, to bring them here. It would be a perfect way for you to spend the interim until you begin teaching.” 

Lola skims over the papers, running her fingers across names and faces...

_ Warren Worthington III _

_ Lucas Bishop _

_ Illyana & Piotr Rasputin  _

_ Wanda & Pietro Maximoff  _

_ Jean-Paul & Jeanne-Marie Beaubier _

_ James Proudstar _

The entrainer closes the folder before going any further, looking into Charles’ eyes and remembering what it was like when he found her. “ _ You have a gift Lola, and I can teach you to use it. There are others like you.”  _ Those words echo on in her head before the entrainer makes her answer. 

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

It’s a few weeks later and Lola is sitting on her bedroom floor with a pile of papers, maps and Warren Worthington III’s dossier smack dab above everything else. She’s busy trying to figure out the best way to get to Warren, who is already about her age and  _ apparently  _ a very wealthy figure. Or at least his father is. The entrainer finalizes up her plans before packing everything back up into the official folder that Charles and Erik asked her to keep, for posterity’s sake. “Not too late..” She looks up at the clock and walks the short distance from her bedroom to Charles’ study but neither the telepath or his soulmate are inside. Closing her eyes and reaching out very quietly she suddenly feels both the soft white of Charles’ mind and the smooth silver of Erik’s. But what surprises Lola is the feeling of the twins’ blue and pink, in the same room.

“Hmm,” the entrainer slowly backs off, not wanting to intrude on what is clearly something very important. She’ll let the twins explain when they want to, and it’s almost dinner time anyway. Tucking the folder under her arm, Lola heads to the common dining room and slides into her seat next to Alison, setting the folder under her chair. “What’s that?” the blonde mouths as her soulmate shrugs it off. 

However, they all turn their heads when both the Echo twins enter the room, followed by Charles and Erik. Lola’s eyes are drawn immediately to the marks on each girl’s wrist. They shimmer and change between different colors and shapes and Lola’s head is swimming. She uses a tool Charles taught her years ago to close off her mind before taking a drink of the water in front of her. 

“What is  _ that _ .” Jean’s prissy voice is loud and the blackette wants to punch her in the face. 

“It’s a soulmark,” Kiley pipes up before her twin, clearly not wanting to have anything to do with the redhead’s shit. “I would think you would know that, since you have one of your own.”

“I’ve never seen a soulmark do that before.”Jean points to Alana’s mutating mark. 

Right then Kiley throws her own wrist onto the table, where a mark of the same color is shimmering and changing still. “Well now you’ve seen two.” 

That shuts the readhead up fast, and Charles takes the moment to explain to everybody what a fate mark is, which is what these odd soulmarks are. “Does this mean you’re staying too?” Alex turns from where he’s sitting on Lola’s other side to look over at Kiley, who just smiles before the blonde male starts yelling louder than Lola’s heard him yell in a long time. He ignores Charles’ “Alex, please.” and Lola is about to reach out to shut him up when she hears Alex’s sad voice, a voice she hasn’t heard in years..not since Darwin…”You can’t both leave..”

“It’s their choice,” Emma’s cool voice says from down the table between Raven and Azazel. “They have the final say in this, you know that.”

Jean’s face is smug as shit and Lola still wants to punch her.

* * *

The day after the dinner table explosion, Charles and Erik send Lola out with her team to collect Warren. The entrainer’s team is herself, Emma (albeit in more clothing than usual), Gambit and Janos. The four of them fly to where Warren is staying in one of his father’s many empty houses, and Lola takes charge with a vengeance, knocking on the front door. Of all things, a butler answers it. A legitimate butler.

“May I help you?” He looks the pierced female up and down with a disdainful glare. “Madam.”

“My colleagues and I are here to see Warren Worthington III. He should be expecting us.” Lola taps the side of her head and smirks. 

There’s a moment of silence before she sees a tall blonde male, with chiseled features and blue eyes, standing at the top of the stairs. He stares at the little group now standing in his foyer. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Lola Brewer, and I am from the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. My friends and I are here to make you an offer. “

Warren turns his head away from them, clearly hiding something. “I already attend the most prestigious academy in the country, what do you have to offer me they can’t?”

“The Xavier Institute is more than just a school-” Raven steps forward and starts to speak before shifting from human to her natural, blue form. At that same moment, Janos holds up a tiny whirlwind in one hand, while Lola and Emma both look at each other and in the same moment they reach out to Warren’s mind; an open book.

“ **_it is a training ground for mutants.”_ **

Warren’s eyes are huge but he doesn’t move from where he’s standing. “You’re-you’re all-?”

Lola nods with a soft smile. “The Institute is a welcoming place for any mutant to learn and grow. We would be honored to have you Warren. “

She’s seen into his head, she knows that his father hates him, that nobody understands this beautiful blonde boy, this  _ archangel _ . The blackette holds out a hand to Warren. “We can be your family now Warren, we’re like you.” 

He stands there for a moment, and the entire group watches as instead of walking down the stairs, a huge pair of snowy white wings burst from Warren’s back and he flies down to where Lola is standing and throws his arms around her. “Thank you,” he whispers in her ear. 

They take him back to the school, and introduce him to the others slowly. Charles places him with Alison and Ororo in Third Class (“it should be the best fit for him”), and Lola finds him a room. “Whatever you need, just find a teacher and we can help.” He looks her over, clearly finding it odd that a woman his own age is a teacher. 

“I just graduated, I won’t be teaching for another year at least, but I’ll be around.” Lola smiles at the blonde, noticing for the first time his soulmark: three tiny clouds, a prism of light coming out of the center one, on his shoulder blade, right above one of his wings. 

“Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Warren.” 

* * *

Come June, things have calmed down a bit. Routine missions, planning out when she’s going to teach, helping around the mansion, the usual. Lola is sitting in one of the common living rooms with Alex and Sean when she hears Charles’ voice in her head.  _ /Lola, the alarms have gone off around the grounds. Join A Squad with Erik in the back of the house./ _

The blackette conveys this to her friends, who both head to their respective places. Lola follows the metallic feel of Erik’s brainwaves to where he’s waiting with the others. She nods to him, and they watch as Bobby and John shoot fire and ice to the sky. The entrainer closes her eyes and reaches out, past the familiar minds of her friends to where she finds the minds of two mutants among a plethora of humans. “GRSO soldiers,” she says aloud to her team’s leader as his fingers curl around a metal hairpin, pulled from Lola’s messy bun. 

“Lovely.”

“I have to get closer to them.” The blackette follows the rest of her team out to the battlefield, watching as they fight these humans, and then Lola’s eyes flash open, glowing. One is shimmering white, the other brilliant silver. “Two mutants- one male, one female. His powers are physical, hers-I can’t read them exactly but she’s powerful.” 

_ -Excellent. Thank you, Rhythm.-  _ Erik’s metal voice fills her head, and Lola takes that to mean she can join the fight properly now. Focusing her mind, the entrainer conjures a song, loud and brash and in everybody’s faces, a theme for the battle so to speak. Lola then calls out to the minds of the humans, pushing them back with their own bodies, forcing them away. 

She sees somewhere amidst the battle, Alana’s Matter, curling a net around the two newcomers and then caging in more soldiers. When the two new mutants are safely inside the house, Lola reaches out her mind to the rest of the soldiers and blasts them with images, until the last of them are gone. 

* * *

The big burly male is named Logan, and when Lola sees the three claws that protrude from his knuckles she smirks and even more so when she sees the huge red-and-gold phoenix emblazoned on his chest. So this is the one meant for Jean…

And the girl...she called herself Marie, but something says that’s not her true name, or the name she prefers. Lola can’t read much on her, and she’s covered from head to toe, even wearing gloves. The blackette gives the younger girl her space. She’ll come around eventually. 

They’re all lounging around the family room a couple of days later, some of First, and most of Second and Third Class, gossiping. They’re so awful.

“OK, besides the fact that it belongs to Jean, Logan’s mark is bad.ass.” Alex says from where he’s sitting on the floor with Sean, who’s stuffing his face with cookies.

“Anybody seen Marie’s mark?” Storm says from her perch on a cushioned chair. 

“Nah, she’s covered from head to toe.” Alana says as she scoots closer to Scott. 

Sean murmurs a “damn” before shoving another cookie into his face. 

“Oi, pass those here or lose your vocal chords.” Lola smirks before Bobby tosses her the package after stealing it off of Sean. 

“Violent much?” The ice- controller says with a smirk.

“Oh, always.” The blackette hands Alison a few cookies from the box before pushing it across the room to Sean. 

“In other news,” Alex smiles and turns to where his brother and Alana are sitting. “Now Miss Party Pooper can’t get in the way of your relationship anymore. “

The strawberry blonde mumbles something but then Scott’s kissing her and the entire group is laughing. “Ooooh, get THAT!” Alex yells while Kiley picks up a throw pillow and hits the blonde with it. 

“Excellent idea!” Lola picks up another pillow and joins her friend. 

Of course, this is right when Erik walks in. 

“Very mature, all of you.”

The blackette can see that Marie is standing next to the professor, her brown hair pulled off her face in a low ponytail, and as usual covered from head to toe. “This is Marie, as you all should know by now, she prefers to be called Rogue.” 

“Be NICE,” Erik says the last work at Alex and Bobby before leaving the room with a simple touch to Rogue’s shoulder. 

“Hi again!” Alana says from where she’s still curled in Scott’s lap. “This is Kiley, Alex, Sean, Bobby, John, Storm, Lola, Alison and Scott.” She points to each of her friends in turn. “You’ll meet the other oldies eventually and none of us really try to remember the little ones’ names.” 

“For shame!” Kiley says in mock disbelief, finally removing her pillow from Alex’s face. 

“So true though,” Sean says as everybody laughs, Kiley making room for Rogue on the couch.

“Warren’s over there asleep,” Lola points to where a large blanket-covered form is curled up by the fireplace, the tip of one wing peeking out from the mass of blankets. “You can meet him later, he could sleep through anything. “

It takes a moment before the dark-haired young woman falls down onto the cushions, Lola smiling. 

* * *

It’s a cool April night and Lola is curled up in bed when she hears a knock on her door. “I swear, if that is another kid pranking me-” but standing on the other side is Alex and Sean, former high out of his mind. “Get in, get in!” She pushes them inside, and before the blackette can shut the door she sees the twins roll in too.

“Oh for the love of-what is is going on?” 

“Munchies..” Sean mumbles, his accent thicker than normal. 

“You have got to be kidding me. It is two AM, and I have to work with Rogue in the morning.” Lola’s hands are on her hips, and she looks around the little group. “And you two have classes.” She turns to the Echoes, who both shrug. 

“C’moooonnnnnnnnn,” Alex whines. “It’ll be fuuuuun.” 

There’s a moment of silence before Lola’s pulling on a jacket and helping the others sneak out. They go into the little town that’s a little less than a mile away, the four of them in the middle of the night, and of course the only thing open is a 7-11. They all burst in and almost buy out the snack section, and Lola has no idea how they’re going to consume this much junk food. But they eventually make it back to the entrainer’s room, and they consolidate all of their munchies into a big pile on the tacky white shag carpet rug Lola found at a thrift store back in the days of Division X. 

“Holy crap,” Alana and Kiley giggle at the same time, staring at the massive pile of junk food before tearing into it, each grabbing a bag of gummy bears. Lola herself goes for the Pringles, doling out a few and setting them on her lap. 

They stay like that, all munching and talking and laughing, until Alana eventually starts falling asleep on the floor, and Lola sighs before hauling all of them into her (thankfully huge) bed. Somehow all five of them manage to fit, and Lola flips off the lamp next to the bed, thanking everything she knows that none of them have to be up early the next day. Careful to not nudge anybody, the blackette savors this moment: she’s going to miss it after the twins leave. 

* * *

It seems too soon when everybody is standing out on the front lawn again, but this time Lola is in the audience, watching the members of Second Class fidget with their graduation robes (First Class hadn’t wanted them, to them graduation had been more than a school thing, it had been an inevitable rite of passage). She watches Kiley and Alana, sitting up there with others, and the entrainer immediately recalls the first day the twins came to the Academy, scared and unsure. How far they’ve come now…

“ Although some of you have different things in store, and some will leave us sooner rather than later, you will always be free to call the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters...home. Congratulations Barricade, Bluebell, Cyclops, Iceman, Phoenix, and Pyro." Charles’ voice is clear and strong against the relative quiet in the front of the house. The audience is First and some of Third Class (Ororo, Alison and Rogue) along with the other teachers, and even Clint is sitting with them. His smile is huge, and Lola can feel the warmth coming off of him, so happy for Kiley. 

Sean starts chucking confetti everywhere as Bobby and John start making out to ‘celebrate’ and Lola just laughs, closing her eyes and letting the deep violet physical manifestation of her powers appear in both palms. Alison looks over at her, and at the same moment they both raise their hands skyward. Music swells and fills the grounds, and the bright colors of Alison’s powers rise to the skies like fireworks in daylight. Lola catches Scott and Alana kissing, right there in front of everybody, and when she turns the other way, there’s Kiley in Clint’s arms, their noses touching, her graduation hat on the grass behind the couple. “You ready?” Lola turns to her soulmate, and once more, they raise their arms to the bright blue sky. 

This time everybody notices the cascade of light and sound that falls onto everybody, and Lola sees Charles’ wide smile and the more subtle one from Erik. 

This, this is a day to celebrate. 

* * *

Three months later, they’re all standing on the lawn again.

Four bags stuffed to the brim wait on the steps, and there are Kiley and Alana standing in front of all their friends and former teachers. 

Lola is brimming, her powers are all over the place, the emotions here are even stronger than at either her own graduation or the twins’. She can’t even hold hands with Alison, her body is practically vibrating. The blackette waits as the twins say goodbye to everybody else, until Alana is standing in front of her and Lola pulls her close, brushing the hair off of the matter manipulator’s neck as stubley as she can, her fingertips touching the bare skin there. Closing her eyes the entrainer lets the emotions in her head flow from her to the other girl, pressing these colors and feelings to Alana. 

“You’ll need them one day,” is all she says after letting go. After hugging Kiley too, with less of the emotion this time, Lola stands back and watches the interaction with Scott and Alana.

And then….

Then they’re in the taxi, and the taxi is driving out the gate, and they’re gone. 

The pink and blue in her mind is fading away, not gone but the intensity there is slowly going away with every mile the Echoes go from the mansion. 

Now..now they have to make their own fate. 

And so does she.

* * *

A week later, Lola pushes open the dark wood door of a classroom, the sign on the glass reading “Music Appreciation/ Mental Control”, and below it a single music note. Light shines through the huge windows that look out onto the front lawn, and there’s a gleaming black piano near the front of the room among other instruments around. There are no desks or tables in this room, just chairs and a warm space. The speakers are good quality, and Lola has a small desk with a computer on it (the latest model money can buy, sometimes it’s helpful having a rich genius as the founder of your school).

The door opens with a faint  _ clink  _ and there’s Raven standing there, in jeans and a loose black shirt. “Well well well, what do we have here?” Her yellow eyes are cast in a smile, looking around the room. “Professor Brewer.” 

“Oh shush,  _ Mystique _ .” She laughs with her friend, the two of them smiling and laughing, like nothing had changed. Like they were still sixteen and Division X was the future and they had met others like themselves. But they’re older now, and Raven isn’t afraid to wear the skin she was born with, and Lola can understand the years in her eyes that others always told her where there. They’ve been through more than either of them could imagine, but here they are, teachers of young mutants, fucking  _ superheroes _ . 

Yes, this...this is where she’s supposed to be. 

**_fine_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you. <3
> 
> I appreciate comments, but please don't just throw something hateful at me for no reason. I appreciate concrit and thoughts, but please, take a minute to think about it before you just send hate and nothing else.


End file.
